


why do you let bad things happen to me?

by alltears



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Marvin Is A Bad/Good Dude, Time Jump, abuse tw//, didn't proofread this im sorry, finished at one am, i tried to make this sound american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: Whizzer wasn't quite sure if he loved Marvin.Then, he wasn't quite sure if he ever stopped.





	why do you let bad things happen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! i spent all day writing this and it's 1:00 in the morning right now so i apologize if this isn't as good as some other stuff that i've written. settin the bar real low. anyways, this was just the product of my need for fluffy falsettos stuff, specifically whizzer/trina bonding and whizzer/jason bonding. there is an abuse trigger warning because of a marvin hits trina scene, and maybe a tw for anxiety attacks? whizzer is basically just coming out of a panic attack in his closet (lmao) so there's no real descriptors. hope you enjoy!

_ What did I do? _

 

Whizzer fancied himself on a beach right now. His already tan skin would darken to a deep gold, which would be a nice contrast to the ice cold, pineapple-flavored drink in his hand. Maybe that drink was handed to him by a handsome, older man, with curly brown hair and soulful eyes of the same color, and muscles that made Whizzer’s knees go weak and his gut feel hot.

 

But Whizzer was not on the beach. He wasn’t on the beach, or in some exotic country, or at Disney World. And he was very aware of that fact as his head hit the closet door in an effort to calm his labored breathing by putting his head between his knees. Whizzer was just so lost, so  _ confused,  _ and he didn’t know what to do. One minute, him and Marvin were playing an innocent game of chess, and the next, Marvin’s throwing a suitcase at his feet. Imagining the warm sand and waves crashing against his ankles just wasn’t working. Flashes of the door slamming behind Marvin replaced the ocean view, the yell of “I want you gone before I come back here” blocked the seagulls singing, and the only coherent thought Whizzer’s mind could produce was  _ what did I do _ .

 

Thankfully, Whizzer could soon feel his panic lighten, and he quickly sobered up. Clumsily, he pushed himself onto his feet, wiped the tears from his face  _ (when did he start crying?) _ and smoothed out the wrinkles on his shirt before grabbing his jacket from a hanger and exiting the closet. 

 

Upon seeing the knocked over suitcase, Whizzer felt his cheeks heat up in either embarrassment or anger. Probably both. He dragged it into his room and began shoving his clothes inside in a jumble, purposefully leaving a mess that Marvin would undoubtedly huff at later.

 

It hadn’t occurred to him until the front door closed behind him that he didn’t know where to go. Despite his age, it was suddenly very apparent that he didn’t have any friends older than 12. Kicking the newly delivered mail that was left on the welcome mat under the door, he contemplated going to a bar and staying over at some random man’s house, but for what must’ve been the first time in his life, that didn’t seem appealing to him. Sighing, Whizzer realized there was truly only one place to go to avoid sleeping on a bench in Central Park. Whizzer hovered awkwardly by the door, his eyes burning through the wood, not quite wanting to leave and craving to flee at the same time. Clearing his throat, Whizzer tore his gaze away and started walking.

 

\---

 

The walk from Marvin and Whizzer’s - well, just Marvin’s now - apartment was the longest half-hour of Whizzer’s life. It was a rollercoaster ride from self-doubt, to fake confidence, to genuine confidence, and back again. And there Whizzer was, yet again staring nervously at a doorway. Marvin’s apartment door was grey, smudged with dirt, and had peeling paint, but the one in front of Whizzer was a soft white. A friendly wreath was placed in the center beneath two matching windows and above a squeaky-clean mailslot. 

 

It irked him.

 

The whole thing mocked him, in a way. To Whizzer, the white picket fence and the red stained garage served as a metaphor for everything perfect about their lives, and contrasted against him to show everything wrong with his. Despite this, he swallowed his pride and rang the doorbell after what must’ve been nearly 10 minutes of nervous pacing in front of four perfectly-trimmed rose bushes. 

 

Whizzer heard some cluttering from inside the house and felt panic rising in his chest again at having to face these people after mutually ignoring each other for at least a month. The call of “just a minute!” forced him to put a happy expression on his face for them as if he didn’t ruined their lives a year prior.

 

“Sorry! Oh, Hell…” A disheveled Trina-Almost-Weisenbachfeld answered the door with flour in her hair and on her pink apron. “Hello, Whizzer,” She recovered, putting a smile as plastic as Whizzer’s on her face. Whether he was feeling guilt upon seeing her or the gravity of his situation had finally set in, Whizzer didn’t know, but he  _ did  _ know that his face was growing hot and warm tears started prickling in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Hi, uh. Can I stay here tonight?” Whizzer’s voice cracked embarrassingly, and he added a slight cough when he finished speaking in an attempt to cover it. If he hadn’t been avoiding her gaze, he would’ve seen Trina’s maternal instinct soften her gaze. She brushed off her hands on her apron and patted Whizzer’s shoulder gently, pulling him into the house with a frown on her face. He knew he was being brought to the guest room from his time spent in the house when he and Marvin were “just friends”. 

 

“Oh my God, Whizzer?” Trina stopped dead in her tracks at the voice, causing Whizzer to walk straight into her. Him and Mendel were both quick to steady Trina, but she brushed them off quickly.

 

“Whizzer’s going to be staying with us tonight, is that alright?” Trina asked, though it didn’t seem like a question. Mendel nodded, and then directed his gaze to Whizzer.

 

“Is everything okay?” Mendel looked at Whizzer kindly, but it did seem like he was more curious than anything else. “Is Marvin acting up again?” Trina noticeably stiffened at the mention of her ex-husband.

 

“Ha. Yeah, he’ll get over it, though,” He smirked in fake confidence. Trina and Mendel both frowned, seeing right through his mediocre acting. The burning behind his eyes returned as pity flashed across their faces. They both opened their mouths to speak, but were cut off by a different voice.

 

“Whizzer! Hey!” Whizzer jumped slightly as Jason spoke behind him. He turned to face Jason, who was walking into the den they were passing through with a grin. 

 

“Hey, kid! Good to see you!” Whizzer ruffled Jason’s hair, laughing as he squirmed out of the way and flattened his hair. “How’ve ya been? I hear you’re thinking about joining Little League.”

 

“Yeah, my dad’s making me. And my other dad. At least  _ you’re  _ still cool! Do you wanna come to my games?” Jason replied excitedly. Whizzer couldn’t help the proud grin from creeping onto his face as Jason compared him to his  _ actual  _ parents. The thought that he wouldn’t be able to see Jason anymore broke his heart, but he kept his smile wide.

 

“Yeah! And hey, I’ve always been the cool one,” Whizzer moved to ruffle his hair again, causing Jason to yelp and duck out of the way, bumping into a nearby table in the process. Straightening up again, he glared at the corner as if it had done it on purpose. His disdain became glee when he saw the neat chess pieces balanced on it. 

 

“Oh, Whizzer! Wanna play chess? Mom and dad and dad can’t play, at least not as well as you,” Whizzer’s smile fell, and he shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Uh, your dad is actually better than me. But, uh…”

 

“Okay, let’s let Whizzer settle in now. You can play chess later, okay?” Trina piped up, giving Whizzer a soft - and mildly confused - look when he turned to her. Knowing Jason couldn’t see his face, Whizzer mouthed a quick “thank you” to her and she nodded, taking his arm again and leading him out of the den while Mendel began whispering something to Jason.

 

Whizzer was right. Like always. Trina led him to the guest room, told him to make himself at home (lie), that he was always welcome here, (lie) and that she hoped him and Marvin made up (such a lie). And she left him to his own thoughts. 

 

The room was the same as Whizzer had remembered it; Deep navy and white bedding, grey walls, and far too many brown finger paintings hung up on the walls. Not wanting to overstay his “welcome”, Whizzer decided to keep his clothes in his suitcase instead of the empty drawers under a (oddly phallic?) finger painting dated 1973. He was halfway through folding his clothes when the doorbell rang.

 

Who was at the door was none of his business, really, but Whizzer couldn’t help help listening in. Faintly, he could hear Trina’s tight voice greet someone, followed by a door slamming so loud it cause Whizzer to flinch even from 4 rooms away. And then there was yelling, a voice so angry it could only belong to Lex Luthor or his ex-lover. Without putting too much thought into it, he rushed into the living room to watch the commotion.  _ Maybe he’s here for me. _

 

“-married? Oh, no, thanks for sending  _ this,  _ Trina! What, you plan to love  _ him _ ?” Marvin looked disastrous. He was wearing his ratty, old sweatshirt that always smelled like beer, his hair unkempt. Trina, Mendel, and Jason were all sitting on the couch, just letting him yell. Clearly, no one had noticed his presence just yet. 

 

“Marvin, calm down!” All eyes were on Whizzer in alarm. He pretended not to notice the regret, the sadness that flickered in Marvin’s eyes once he saw him.  _ He’s lost his mind. This isn’t Marvin. Jesus, what did I do? _

 

“Whizzer, oh my… What are you doing here?” 

 

“Where else would I have gone?” Whizzer smirked, taking some petty pride in the glare Marvin gave him for his cockiness.

 

“Marvin,” Trina began softly. Marvin tore his eyes from Whizzer, but not before giving him a once-over and clearing his throat. “Mendel is sweet, and I love him. And, he’s not a manic!” She jabbed at the end. Whizzer admired her skill at keeping up her sweet tone. Marvin laughed humorlessly.

 

“Oh, that’s rich, Trina! This is ridiculous! What, are you  _ trying  _ to make me look bad?  _ Trying  _ to ruin my sleep? How could you  _ ever  _ deny what we had?” Marvin shouted, getting too close to Trina and Jason for comfort. Trina apparently didn’t feel that way, and she stood to meet his energy.

 

“What we had? All we had was fights! And that’s all you have with Whizzer, too!”

 

“And games. Can’t forget about the games,” Whizzer added helpfully. Marvin scrunched up his face in rage, or maybe sadness, but he didn’t back down like Whizzer was begging silently.

 

“Oh,  _ please _ -!” Marvin started, but was quickly cut off by Mendel standing up and pushing him away from Trina lightly. Marvin smacked his hand from his chest, glaring at him.

 

“Marvin, come on. I am so ashamed to-to have you in my home, I-I’m ashamed that Trina was married to you, I-”

 

“Mendel, don’t,” Trina and Whizzer spoke in unison, cutting Mendel off. They both looked at each other, and in that moment, Whizzer understood her more than he ever had before. No one spoke for a moment, so Trina jumped in.

 

“H-He can be mean, yes, but…”

 

“But he’s sweet,” Whizzer finished for her. He was too distracted by the love/hate/confusion that peered at him through Marvin’s eyes to notice Jason’s quizzical expression.Whizzer then felt a tug on his jacket, and he looked down to see Jason shrunk back into the couch cushions, his face red.

 

“Whizzer? Do you love my dad?” He whispered, letting go of Whizzer’s coat. Though Jason intended for the conversation remain between the two of them, they could feel Marvin’s eyes on him.

 

“Do I love him?” The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. But Whizzer still felt the weight of the ceiling, the weight of the  _ Earth  _ on him, the fluorescent lights felt too hot, his chest was unbearably tight, and he just  _ couldn’t breathe _ -

 

“No.”

 

The word was out of his mouth before he knew it.

 

The room froze over; Jason was horrified, Mendel was lost, Trina was shocked, and Marvin… 

 

“I am  _ so  _ dumb.”

 

And he walked out.

 

_ What did I do? _

 

**CRASH**

 

And he walked in again, his hand bloodied, his face crimson with anger, Jason crying at him to stop, please dad, stop, and Whizzer could’ve sworn he saw a tear on Marvin’s cheek, or maybe that was just his own watery eyes affecting his vision, and then he hit her.

 

He hit her and Mendel pushed him and Jason grabbed Whizzer’s hand and  _ squeezed  _ and it hurt but Whizzer only cared about Trina right now.

 

“I never wanted to love you,” Whizzer spat, and he dropped Jason’s hand, exited to the guest room, and resumed folding his clothes.

 

\---

 

Turns out, Whizzer can’t sleep sober.

It was 1:42AM, and Whizzer wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t his ex-lover’s ex-lover's kitchen, searching for anything that would get him drunk. It was hard to see in the dark, but his fear of waking someone else up petrified him, especially after everything they had gone through today. Whizzer had offered to leave a few hours after everything had calmed down, but Trina, ever the good host, had refused to let him go. Brushing off the dusty handle, Whizzer opened the highest cabinet in the room, and smirked to himself when he found a bottle of some white wine that wasn’t quite to his standards. He took it down from the cabinet, beginning to look for a corkscrew, when the lights flicked on. Whizzer startled, turning to the doorway to see Trina squinting at him, her eyes adjusting to the lights.

 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Whizzer mumbled, slowly hiding the wine bottle behind his back. Trina smiled and shook her head, ambling over to the drawer to Whizzer’s right and taking out a corkscrew. Whizzer handed her the bottle, his brow furrowed, and she opened the wine. “Do you want me to get some glasses?” 

 

“No. Here, sit,” She gestured to the small dinner table in the corner, sitting down and taking a long sip from the bottle. It was almost 2:00 in the morning, and Whizzer was in no emotional state to argue against wine, no matter how cheap it was. He sat down in the seat across from Trina and she slid it across the table to him. After wiping off where Trina drank from, he sipped from the bottle and passed it as she had.

 

“How are you doing?” He asked, for once out of real concern and not for the sake of drab small talk. Trina shrugged, her mouth a small, tight line. Whizzer quirked an eyebrow at her when she drank before wiping off the top, and thankfully, the corners of her mouth twitched.

 

“Germs are the least of my problems today, Whizzer,” Whizzer nodded in agreement. “What about you? Are you alright?” 

 

“Should you really be asking me that? I feel like I caused all of this…” Whizzer muttered, running a hand through his hair and staring down at the table. “I’m still asking myself, you know, ‘what did I do? How did i let this happen?’” Whizzer sighed, glancing up at Trina, who was shifting nervously. “...How did you stop loving him? God, sorry, I know that makes you uncomfortable…”

 

“No, it’s okay, I just… I don’t know if I ever really started. Or maybe I never stopped. I…” Trina smiled, watery but authentic nonetheless. “Somehow, you’re the only person who actually understands what I feel,” She blinked away tears and pushed the bottle Whizzer’s direction.

 

“I get it. Marvin’s…” Whizzer paused for effect. “Complicated,” He lifted the bottle to his lips, taking Trina’s ‘fuck germs’ proposition to heart. Trina laughed, a bit too loudly, and snorted while trying to stifle her laughter. This, of course, only caused Whizzer to laugh, and soon enough, the two of them were giggling behind their hands like teenagers. They both bounced back to normal after far too long.

 

“Well,” Trina shook her head, beaming. “I better be off to bed. You, too.” After Whizzer nodded, they both stood. Trina brushed off her nightgown, put the wine in the fridge, and brought Whizzer into a hug before he could object. “Sleep tight, Whizzer, okay?” She spoke softly, so softly he could barely hear her. Hesitantly, Whizzer wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the top of her auburn hair and nodding. 

 

_ What would I do without her? _

 

\---

 

_ What did I do? _

 

Whizzer never should’ve agreed to go to Jason’s baseball game. It had been almost over a year since Whizzer left the Weisenbachfeld household, and things had only gotten worse from there. There was still nowhere for him to stay, so he had to go with his original plan of sleeping in a different bed each night until he saved up enough to afford an apartment. Even with the apartment, Whizzer’s life was still boring as shit. All he did was work, sleep, and eat. He hated to admit it, but he missed Marvin. Screwing around wasn’t any fun anymore, and although he could be rash, Marvin would still hold him at the end of the day, even when he was feeling stressed and weepy. 

 

Whizzer wasn’t expecting for Marvin to take him back, or anything, and that might not have even been best for Whizzer if things were just like the first time. But that sure as hell didn’t stop him from checking his reflection in the mirror at least a hundred times, making sure that one piece of hair fell in front of his eyes in just the right spot, and the leather jacket Marvin gave Whizzer for the first day of Hanukkah three years ago didn’t clash with his jeans. 

 

When Jason had called Whizzer, he was flabbergasted - which is a word Whizzer doesn’t use lightly. He’d felt a little guilty when Jason mentioned that he had already agreed to go, even though the promise was made two years ago, but that feeling washed away when Jason mentioned he got Whizzer’s number from his dad. If there wasn’t the implication of Marvin being there, Whizzer still would’ve gone. Though he didn’t miss Jason as much as Marvin, he’d always had a soft spot for the kid. 

 

But Whizzer wouldn’t exactly say he was comfortable sitting on the heated metal bleachers, and it was hard to focus on Jason and the game with Marvin running his hands through his hair every chance he could. On one hand, it annoyed him - he’d spent far too long brushing and slicking and re-brushing his hair only for Marvin to mess it up, but… Hell. Marvin pulled on his hair lightly and it just felt  _ so good _ , and Marvin knew it would. It took all of Whizzer’s strength to bat his hands away and give him a pointed look.

 

Whizzer could feel Marvin’s eyes on him all through the game, even when he went over to Jason on the field. It wasn’t until Marvin pulled him away from the rest of the family that Whizzer’s suspicions were confirmed.

 

“So, uh, you enjoying the game?” Marvin asked, his head down and tilted, making him appear more vulnerable than Whizzer knew him to be. He nodded with a smile that was all teeth, hoping he could get Marvin to look at him.

 

“I love the kid, but this really isn’t his venue,” Marvin chuckled, tipping his head back as he laughed. Whizzer swallowed, hard, focusing very intently on keeping his stare away from Marvin’s newly exposed neck. Just talking to Marvin made Whizzer’s heart feel lighter, like he could breathe easier. Whizzer was brought out of his thoughts when Marvin gestured wildly out to the field behind Whizzer. He was a bit ashamed that he flinched away from Marvin’s hand, but luckily, he was too distracted by the game to notice.

 

“Oh, c’mon, he’s gonna get hit by the ball!” Marvin shouted at the diamond. Whizzer whipped around, hoping to see at least  _ some  _ excitement on the field before the day was through. Jason was swinging much better since Whizzer showed him the correct way to bat, but to be honest, he was really not concerned about Jason’s form in a Little League game when Marvin was clutching his arm tightly in excitement.

 

“No, he’s…” Whizzer trailed off, not really knowing what to say but wanting to keep the conversation moving. Just to be polite, obviously. Marvin stared at Whizzer, listening for the end of this sentence. When it didn’t come, Marvin cleared his throat and stepped in front of Whizzer, facing him.

 

“Whizzer,” He started, cracking an amused smile at Whizzer’s pinking cheeks. “Sorry if this is sudden, but… Would it be okay if I see you some time? Or call you? Or kiss you?” Marvin smirked. 

 

“Marv, I’m - Holy shit!” A large  _ snap!  _ filled the air, and Whizzer gaped at the field over Marvin’s shoulder. Without thinking, he planted his hands on Marvin’s shoulders firmly and spun him around, peering over the top of his head at the field. Jason was gaping back at his family, equally as shocked as everyone else watching. Nearly half of the crowd screamed at him to run, but he was too late - the ball was caught. But when Marvin turned back to him, he was beaming. The disappointment Whizzer assumed would be present was nowhere to be found. He looked so proud and bright that Whizzer wanted to kiss him. So he did.  _ Shit.  _

 

_ What did I do? _

 

Suddenly, Marvin’s hands were back in his hair, pulling him infinitely closer. His right hand slid down to caress Whizzer’s jawline, grinning into the kiss upon Cordelia squealing and Charlotte hollering a “get it, girl!” their way. Just as suddenly, Whizzer pushed Marvin away and wiped off his lips. 

 

“I-I have to go. Tell Jason I’m proud of him,” Whizzer ignored Marvin’s stammering protests and pushed past him, ducking his head and walking away from the field and towards the general direction of his apartment as fast as possible.

 

\---

 

“Oh my God, Trina, thank you for picking up! Sorry about all the, the voicemails, you can just ignore those. I’m-I’m freaking out here, Trina! I know it might be wrong of me to call you, especially since before today, I hadn’t seen you for, what, a year? After what happened today, though… I think you’re the only one who can help me, or at least you’re the only one who will understand what I’m feeling. I-I-I think… I think I’m still in love with Marvin? Which is just  _ so pathetic _ , but I can’t help it. He’s just so, so handsome, and he has all those dumb dad jokes, and he’s sweet, and  _ God _ , is he good at- Sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear that. But after everything he did to us… I’m not sure I can take that again. Uh, but, how are you?” Whizzer fiddled with the phone cord, chewing on his lip as he awaited Trina’s response.

 

“Um, I’m doing okay,” Jason mumbled on the other end. “Are you getting back together with my dad?”

 

“Jason!” Whizzer paled. “The - Um - Where’s your mother?” 

 

“I thought you were Heather calling about our science project. My mother’s asleep, I think. You know it’s almost midnight, right?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize…” Whizzer thought back to his rant, praying to whichever God was listening that he hadn’t said anything rated “R”.

 

“Dad still talks about you,” Jason blurted. “Like, a lot. And I saw you guys being all gross at my baseball game, so I guess that means you’re dating again, right?”

 

“Oh, uh, that’s… I wouldn’t say we’re dating, kiddo-”

 

“-Hey! I’m almost thirteen!”

 

“-but maybe. I’m thinking about calling him but… Well, I guess you heard this already.”

 

“If you love him, you should be with him, right?” Whizzer shook his head, even though he knew Jason couldn’t see him.

 

“It’s not quite that simple,  _ kiddo _ .”

 

“But he loves you, and you love him? Plus, he and mom are even friends now. Or, at least they get along. He’s changed, Whizzer. Cross my heart, hope to die!” Whizzer contemplated this. Life wasn’t as simple as Jason was trying to make it, but the advice resonated with him regardless.

 

“He’s really changed, huh? Maybe… Maybe I’ll call him.”

 

“Really?” Whizzer could practically hear his smile from over the telephone. “That’s awesome! Do it now!”

“Now? Jason, your dad’s an old man. He was probably asleep hours ago,” Whizzer laughed to himself. “I’ll call him tomorrow, okay? I’ve gotta go. You should be asleep, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason sighed in agreement. “Will you come to my game next Saturday?”

 

“Will your dad be there?”

 

“Whizzer,  _ Jesus _ -”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” He snickered, recovering hastily. “Of course I’ll be there! I’ll have your dad tell me where and when, yeah?”   
  


“Yeah! Bye, Whizzer! Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite!” The receiver clicked even before Whizzer could wish him sweet dreams back. A content smile fell onto his face, and for once he really felt-

 

**~RING~**

 

“What’s up, Jason? Did you forget to tell me a scandalous detail about your dad?” Whizzer remarked when he picked up the phone. It was safe to assume Jason had just called him back right after hanging up.

 

“Scandalous details? The only thing scandalous about me is that I sometimes wear socks to bed.”

 

Okay, maybe it wasn’t safe to assume that.

 

“Marvin! You…” Whizzer recovered from his surprise, scrunched up his nose. “You wear socks to bed now?”

 

“New York gets cold!” Marvin justified, feigning offence. 

 

“It’s August!” Whizzer yelped, falling easily into a playful routine. He was grateful when Marvin barked out a laugh as opposed to picking a fight. It was too late (early?) to be arguing. “Sorry, sorry. Why are you calling, Marv?”

 

“Right. Well, you ran out of the game so fast, we didn’t get a chance to talk,” Marvin explained. Whizzer frowned a bit.

 

“You wanted to talk? I thought I was just a pretty face,” Whizzer snarked. He heard a staticy sigh from the other end, probably caused by Marvin shaking his head against the receiver.

 

“That’s fair, I suppose. Look, Whizzer, I’d like a chance to start over with you. I… I don’t know. I miss you,” He finished. Whizzer hummed in thought. Obviously, Whizzer wanted that, too, and the way Marvin had been acting proved hopeful. Yet, a part of Whizzer’s brain was nagging him to refuse, hang up, and avoid becoming a part of their odd, tight-knit family. But hell, if Marvin could change, then so could Whizzer.

 

“How fast can you get to 228 West 13th Street?” Whizzer asked boldly.

 

“Are you serious? Half an hour, tops,” Marvin replied intently. There was a sudden burst of noise on his end - a strung-out sentence of only curses, some weird swishing that could’ve only been fabric brushing on fabric, and a large  **SMACK** that made Whizzer hold the phone a little further away from his face.

 

“Jesus, Marv,” He started. “You don’t have to  _ run  _ here, if that was what you were thinking.”

 

“No, I know, I was just - I wanna see you, and I…” Marvin snickered at himself. “I got excited and dropped my telephone.”

 

“Oh my God, just get over here,” Whizzer giggled, hanging up the phone before Marvin could say any more. For the next half hour of this life, he alternated between checking the time on his watch, and staring intently at the doorway. He turned on a rerun of The Brady Bunch, but not even Cindy and Marcia’s problems could distract him from the anticipation of seeing his ex-lover. Or maybe now they were ex- _ ex _ -lovers? 

 

Marvin rushed into Whizzer’s apartment without knocking, his face newly shaved and his grey jacket wrapped around him snugly to avoid the brisk evening air. Upon seeing Marvin, Whizzer’s chest suddenly felt tight, and he wanted to look away but he couldn’t, and all he could think was _what did I do_ _what did I do what_ _did I do._ He blinked hard in an attempt to reboot his system, but then Marvin smiled _that smile_ , and whatever bad feelings Whizzer had melted away and he stood to greet Marvin at the door.

 

“Here let me take your jacket,” Whizzer said, beginning to unzip Marvin’s coat. “I have a system now. Shoes go in the cabinet in my - Oh,  _ Marvin _ ,” He breathed. Marvin was staring up at him through his eyelashes with such lust that it would’ve been wrong if Whizzer  _ hadn’t  _ tilted his face up to his and kissed him, gently.

 

“Whizzer,” Marvin mumbled against him. Whizzer broke their brief kiss, leaning his forehead against Marvin’s. He blinked down at Marvin, whose eyes were closed lightly. The short breath Whizzer huffed out was unintentional, but when Marvin’s eyes met his, Whizzer realized that he was (somehow) wrong. It wasn’t lust in his gaze; It was love. Whizzer knew his stare softened at the realization, and Marvin’s smile at the reciprocation made his heart constrict wonderfully.

 

Whatever Marvin had interrupted to say was long forgotten. Whizzer expected (hoped?) that Marvin would reconnect their lips. Still, he wouldn’t say he was disappointed when Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s torso, burying his face in Whizzer’s shirt and taking a deep breath. After the initial shock wore off, Whizzer wasted no time pulling him closer and resting his chin on his lover’s head. He sighed, satisfied.

 

_ What did I do to deserve this? _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you did, maybe check out my mcpriceley fanfiction, or at least gimme a kudos. comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> twitter: @mendelrostova / @falsettosvine  
> tumblr: @mendelrostova / @alltears


End file.
